wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreamwatcher
This is a major WIP. Just saying. Dreamwatcher belongs to Tiderem. Please do not use her without the permission of moi! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: #B0B0FF" | Background information |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Creator | Tiderem |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Curiosity |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Dark greys, purples, and blues |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Gray wolf |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Lost Boy- Ruth B. |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: #B0B0FF;" |'Character information' |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Age | 20 |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Preference | Heterosexual |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Occupation | |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Tribe | The Nightwing Kingdom |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Goal | Keep her tribe protected, using her ability, and make new friends, not only Nightwings |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Residence | |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Relatives | None that are known |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Allies | |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Enemies | |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Powers and Abilities | Fire, hide among the shadows, mind reading. |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Weapons | Claws, teeth, and an animus-touched earring that can turn into a long spear (Gift from her supposed 'mother' when she was born and left alone, inside a cave) |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Ships | None |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Quote | "Sometimes, life can be hard, but you have to make it better." |} |} Contents Appearance Personality History Abilities Relationships Likes Dislikes =Appearance= =Personality= =History= As a dragonet, Dreamwatcher never knew her parents. They had dissapeared, but they did leave an animus-touched earring and a note saying, "We're sorry Dreamwatcher. We love you so much, but we can't take care of you right now. I hope you'll forgive us. Love, your parents." She didn't realize what it said until she learned to read. Most of her life was spent with a foster family in the Nightwing Tribe. Of course, she loved them, but Dreamwatcher had always wanted to know her biological parents. (Add more later) =Abilities= =Relationships= =Likes= Dreamwatcher isn't your over-complex dragon, meaning she doesn't have that much of a preference on what she likes. There are, however, some stuff she does like. These include: -Scavengers -Kind Dragons -Funny Dragons -Nature (The smell of nature is so refreshing!) -Food (Especially the fruit called 'kiwi'!) -Reading scrolls! Any scrolls are good, really. =Dislikes= OH DRAGON! This'll be interesting.. Actually, not really. Dislikes include: -Rude dragons of any sort. -Mean dragons of any sort. -Bugs (They crawl up your scales and it's so annoying!) -Fish (No offense to any Seawings!) -Stinky scents Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters